


What's going on?

by ReleasingmyInsanity



Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Slightly more than a drabble, inspired as a fix for a fic I didn't like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 15:10:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6289435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReleasingmyInsanity/pseuds/ReleasingmyInsanity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Larry wonders what's happening in the hall of miniatures.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's going on?

Larry walked into the hall of miniatures to find some sort of celebration underway involving both Rome and the West. Looking around he caught sight of Octavius, “Hey what’s going on ?”

Octavius looked up at him like he’d lost his mind, “It’s a wedding Larry.”

Larry smiled, how cute, a tiny wedding.

He opened his mouth to ask whose wedding it was, when Jedediah leaned out of one of the miniature buildings, holding his hat in his hands. “Hey Octy, what’s the hold up? We gettin’ married or what?”

“Coming my love,” Octavius replied, taking off his helmet. “Now if you will excuse me Larry.” He turned and followed Jed, leaving Larry stunned.

“Hey! Wait a minute!” Larry called after them. “Can I be the best man?”

The two miniatures looked back at him and rolled their eyes.


End file.
